Tears Will be Shed
by person127
Summary: Fred, Dobby and Sirius, Snape, and Remus  a little Tonks  deaths from their point of view.
1. Fred's Last Hour

**Fred's death. Sorry if this is depressing. It's just that Fred, Dobby and Sirius's death affected me most. They were the only deaths I cried for in the Harry potter series. It just felt right to write about them. **

I shot a stunning spell at a death eater. We might actually win. As long as Harry doesn't be a noble git and turn himself in, everything is going great. Percy and I started to back up farther down the corridor still fighting the two death eaters. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione come into the back of my view. I let out a little sigh of relief knowing they were safe. I focused back at the death eaters as the trio joined the fight and Percy took the hood off the death eater he was fighting. I shot a stunner as I heard him bellow "Hello, minister!"

_Come on Percy. This no time or place for chitchat_ I thought.

"Did I mention I'm resigning?" He was kidding. He had to be. Percy resigning from something so important? No. despite the situation a smile slowly spread over my face.

"You're joking Perce!" I shouted gleefully. I had my brother back! Percy shot another spell at Thickness and he fell to the ground tiny spikes erupting all over him body, and me and two of the trio sent sunning spells at whatever death eater I was fighting and he collapsed under the weight. I stopped and looked at him with a smile forming across my face. "You actually are joking Perce! I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-" The rest of my words were muffled. The air itself exploded. The last thing I saw was the horror etched into Percy's face as we flew in different directions. I could hear someone yelling. Was It Ron, Harry, Percy I couldn't think about that. It was hard to breath. It was too smoky, I couldn't see anything. "FRED! NO!" All I could think about was George and how I'm leaving him alone. I've spent so much more time with everyone else but him. It hurts too much to think of Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Mum or Dad. I'm dieing for you Harry. damn it, you better win this thing. If you don't I will personally make Heaven or wherever you go after you die, for you a living hell. And with that, I looked up at the ceiling of Hogwarts, was this where me and George made our escape from Umbridge? I allowed myself to smile slightly and released my last breath.


	2. The Damage One Knife Can Do

**Ok. So, this is not in Dobby's point of view. Its 3rd person focusing on Dobby. All the names are how I think Dobby would say them. I was almost in tears writing this, I have to admit. Dobby is my all time favorite character from anything. Please leave a comment! I hope I did it justice! Also, after I do Sirius, I'm going to do Snape.**

Aberforth put down the jagged piece of the mirror. Who could save them? He owed that much to Albus to help Harry. Then it came to him. Dobby.

"Dobby?" he called out hoarsely. A loud crack issued from behind him. He jumped. He would never get used to that. "Damn it Dobby. Can't you make it a little quieter?"

Dobby looked up to him with those big eyes. "No sir. Dobby has lots of magic, but Dobby can't control what noises they make. What assistance does sir, brother of Professor Dumbledore need from Dobby?"

"Don't call me that. I have used the mirror again to locate Harry, Weasly, and Granger. They have been caught by the Malfoy's and are in their manor. You need to get them." Aberforth said gruffly.

Dobby's eyes widened even larger than before. "Sir wants Dobby to go to old masters house and save Harry Potter, his Wheezy, and Granger?"

"Yes. Didn't I just say that? You can do that can't you? Or can you not go to your old master's house?"

"Dobby is a free elf and can go anywhere he is choosing. Dobby will save Harry Potter and friends and bring them to safety." Dobby said, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Good. Go!"

"Yes sir! You is good person sir. Dobby is honored to serve." and a loud crack came from hogshead, and another moments later miles away in the Malfoy manor. It was dark until three balls of light came from Wheezy's hand. Dobby widened his eyes and started trembling. He was back in his master's house where they wanted him dead. "Harry Potter" he choked out. "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But you did you-?"

Harry Potter was cut off by a scream coming from upstairs. Dobby shivered.

"You can disapparate out of this cellar" Harry Potter asked him.

Dobby nodded very fast.

"And you can take humans with you?"

Dobby nodded even bigger. "Right. Dobby I want you to grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them- take them to-"

Dobby's ears dropped. He needed an exact location.

"Bill and Fleur's" Wheezy said. " Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth" Dobby nodded for a third time.

"And then come back," Harry Potter said. "Can you do that, Dobby?"

Dobby widened his eyes. Why wouldn't he come back to save Harry Potter? "Of coarse, Harry Potter," whispered Dobby. Dobby rushed over too Mr. Olli who was too injured to move. Took his hand and held out the other to Luna and Dean. Dobby stared at them. "You is need to take Dobby's hand, to dissaparate with Dobby."

They looked at Harry. "Harry, we want to help you!" Luna whispered.

"We can't leave you here" said Dean.

"Go both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's" Harry Potter is very noble. Dobby thought.

Dobby's eyes widened. Harry potter looked like he was in pain.

"Go!" Harry told Luna and Dean. "Go! We'll follow, just go"

Dobby hadn't lowered his hand. They took his hand and they were gone. They were close to the sea and could see a cottage up ahead. "You three is having to go. Dobby will bring Harry Potter and others." he let go of their hands and with another loud crack he was gone and dissapartated onto the top of the chandelier in the Malfoy's main room. He slowly unscrewed it and let it fall to the ground aiming of Bella. Then he disapartated off it and to the doorway of the room, waiting to see their reaction. Dobby was still trembling when Cissa pointed her wand at him. She started screaming. "Dobby! You. YOU dropped the chandelier!" Dobby walked/ bounced into the room, pointing his finger at his old mistress. You must not harm Harry Potter," he squeaked. "Kill him Sissy!" Bella screamed. But Dobby was already snapping his fingers and Cissa's wand was flying out of her hand.

"You dirty little monkey," she gasped. "How dare you defy your masters?" Dobby was wondering how long it would take them to realize that "Dobby has no master!" Dobby squealed proudly. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and friends!" everything started happening at once. Harry tossed Ron a fallen wand, Dobby grabbing Wheezy's hand and Dobby took Harry Potter who was carrying a goblin, Bella screaming in furry as they started disappearing and she threw a knife threw that air and Dobby felt the blade go threw his back, and started to wobble. Dobby must get Harry Potter and friends to safely. Dobby thought determinedly. Then with a loud crack they landed in front of the same cottage as before. Dobby started to sway. He heard Harry Potter asking questions but he was too weak to answer. "DOBBY!" he heard Harry yell. The stain of blood started to spread all over his chest as he was trying to hang on to the last moments of life. Dobby started to fall and Harry Potter caught him. Harry Potter. He thought of all the things he had done to help him. Green eyes meet Dobby's as Dobby formed to words. "Harry..." he took a wobbling breath "potter..." and he shuddered refusing to break away from those green eyes and then, Dobby was gone.


	3. Reckless Godfather

I ducked down as my dear cousin's stunning spell flew over my head. I laughed. "Come on. You can do better than that!" I smirked. I looked at Harry for a second. I have to protect him. I thought. In that second I looked at Harry, as I turned back to Bella, she shot another beam of light. But this time it was green. I froze. As it hit me squarely in my chest I fell backwards into the veil that was right behind me. I was in shock. Dumbledore turned around when the spell hit me, and Harry. Harry was letting Nevile fall to the ground as he raced towards me. I love you Harry. I thought when I fell into the veil disappearing. A cackle that belonged to Belatrix.

"SIRIUS" Harry yelled. _I'm not going to come back Harry. Harry started to run towards the veil. No Harry. You can't die to! Remus grabbed him holding im back. Thank god Remus! I started feeling pains in my chest when I thought of Remus. He was the last of the muraders; at least the last one that counted. All of his closest friends were gone. _

"there's nothing you can do harry."

"get him."_ Not possible. _"save him."_ Not possible. _"he's only just gone through."  
"it's too late Harry."_ Tears started poaring down my cheeks. I knew Remus was only staying strong for Harry._

"we can still reach him."_ No you can't._

_Harry was trying to get out of Remus's grip. I think it was more that Remus needed someone to hold on to that moment. My whole body was shaking with grief now. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see… who was it? Harry? No he taller, older. "James." I breathed._

_He gave me a sad little smile. "Hey Padfoot." _

"There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing…. He's gone."


	4. Green Eyes

" I have thought long and hard, Severus… so you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

I looked at the snake winding around the bars of the cage. I kept from shivering.

"No my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter." I was still mad at Dumbledore for making me keep him safe all these years just so he can die at a certain time. If there was only a way, I could make him understand everything that happened before he dies.

"You sound like Lucius." Don't compare me to that git! " Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me." I suppressed a snort. Of coarse he will. He's just as noble as his father. Putting himself in harms way if it saves everyone else. "I know his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come." Lily. What would she think if I was letting her son die? It was to kill Voldemort, but if Potter is dead who will carry out the deed? Maybe Weasley or Granger. I realized that I had been silent.

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself-" it was the best I could come up with at the moment.

" My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends- the more, the better- but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable." Yes. I have. More than I wish. I cut off that Weasley boy's ear, killed Dumbledore. Those things aren't helping Potter and his friends trust me. All because of you.

I forced myself to say, "My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But- let me go and find the boy, my lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can-"

" I have told you, no!" Good. Let him get mad. ""My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!" You will kill him of coarse. I thought bitterly.

"My lord, there can be no question, surly-?"

"But there is a question, Severus. There is."

I was confused now. Knowing Potter he wouldn't even raise his wand to defend himself if he turned himself in.

"Why did both wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

I have a guess. "I- I cannot answer that, my Lord."

"Can't you?" I didn't have to look at Voldemort to know that he was angry. I got paler.

"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. So I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

I swallowed hard. "I- I have no explanation, my Lord." I was looking at Voldemort until now. He was getting mad with my lack of cooperation. I stared at his snake still twisting around the cage.

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The elder wand, the wand of destiny, the deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore." I was going to be sick. I was boiling with fury. My face was getting to be dead white. I knew where this was going. I looked at him. I was completely still, only giving glances at the snake. I had to get out of there.

"My lord- let me got to the boy-"

"All this long night, when I am on the brink on victory, I have sat here. Wondering, wondering, why the elder want refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner… and think I have the answer."

Shit. I killed-, I am-, Voldemort showed no mercy for his followers if they had something he wanted. In this case, the elder wand. I did not speak.

" Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant." Ha "and I regret what must happen."

If I could get any whiter, I did. "My lord-"

"The elder wan cannot serve me properly Severus because I am not its true master. The elder wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the elder wand cannot be truly mine."

"My lord" I protested. I know it was no use but I drew my wand anyway.

" It cannot be any other way. I must master the wand Severus. Master the wand and I master Potter at last."

I flinched as Voldemort raised his wand. He swiped but no light came out. Instead, the snake's cage came tumbling down, I yelled and it encased my head and shoulders. I gasped for breath. Voldemort spoke in a raspy hiss. I screamed. There was no use trying to not revile the horrible pain. I had no air, and it was crushing my shoulders. I fell to the floor as the snake pierced my neck. I screamed even louder. Voldemort summoned the cage and left the room, leaving me there, lying on the floor with blood gushing from my neck as a gasped for air. Then, I saw James pulling off the invisibility cloak just in time to save me from the werewolf otherwise known as Lupin inside the whomping willow. No. The was a long time ago. I saw those startling green eyes. It was Harry. I grabbed his robes and pulled him closer to my face so he could hear me. I knew what I must do. "Take… it… take… it." I said in a rasping voice with blood gurgling in my mouth. I put my wand to my temple thinking of every memory he would need or want. Meeting lily. On the train. O.. His meetings with Dumbledore. Georges ear, the doe. Harry needs to die. A wisp of silvery stuff came out, Granger (oh, how she reminds me of Lily) conjured a flask, and Harry dropped the memories into it. I was losing the last of my blood. My grip on Harry slackened but I forced it to remain in tact.

"Look… at… me… I whispered. My eyes met Lily's- I mean Harry's. I love you Lily. I never forgot about you. The last of my blood drained from my face as I released Harry and closed my eyes.

**I just want to remind everyone that the dialogue is not mine. Its J.K. Rowling's I only own the thought and other stuff. That was the last chapter! Please leave a comment!**


	5. Mischief Managed

I shot a stunner at the death eater I was fighting. I recognized him as Antonin Dolohov from Harry's fifth year at the ministry. I dodged a killing curse as he fired them in rapid succession. "Are you going to fight back werewolf?" he shouted at me.

"I prefer not to lower myself to your level and use unforgivables."  
"You think you can lower yourself any further. You're the worst type of wizard. Well, except for the people who would get married to your kind."

My blood boiled as I shot a darker curse at him.

He laughed. "That's more like it half-breed!"

We fired curse after curse for what seemed like forever.  
"Remus!" A voice broke through my concentration. I turned to see Dora fighting Belatrix Lestrange.

"Dora! You were supposed to stay home with Teddy." I shouted.

"Did you really think I would stay home not knowing if you were alive or not."

"Dora-" I started but my wand was out of my hand with a disarming charm from Dolohov and he now had me backed up against a wall of the castle where I had my first friends. The castle where we would find secret passages and Sirius would convince me to skip class with him to pull a prank. The castle where the marauders were formed.

I looked up to see Dolohov with his wand at my neck.

"Any last words werewolf?" he asked with almost a twisted grin on face.

I ran my hand against the castle wall. The rundown stone brought all the memories back to me. Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. I looked up at him straight in the eye with a grin on my face and I cocked my head a little, my arms up in surrender.

"Mischief managed."

_A/N- Tonks death is applied in this, because she is fighting Belatrix. Just wondering if you got that. Hope you like it!_


End file.
